


I was right

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Totally.





	I was right

Our story starts in The Gryffindor common room, Crookshanks is talking to his boyfriend Scabbers. They're discussing Ron Weasley, Scabbers's owner.

Crookshanks said, "I was right about him being in love with Lavender Brown, wasn't I?"

Scabbers replied, "Yes, but they don't seem that happy together."

Crookshanks reassured him, "All new couples are like that, they'll be fine."

Scabbers smiled. "I'm sure you're right, Crook."

Crookshanks smirked. "I'm always right."


End file.
